I'll Make a Man Out Of You
by When Midnight Strikes
Summary: China trains Japan for fighting the Huns. Based on the Mulan song "I'll Make a Man Out Of You".


USING DISNEY SONGS FOR INSPIRATION FOR THE WIN! The song used for inspiration: I'll Make A Man Out Of You from Mulan. I don't know if this is a ChinaXJapan story... *shrugs* Oh well.

I've decided to start training Japan. The Huns are moving closer and I'm afraid for his safety. We started in the training arena early that morning.

"OK, aru, let's do this. The Huns are approaching and you have to be ready," I said.

"Right," he responded in his serious way. He looked so different from when I first saw him. He is turning into a man before my eyes.

"Let's see if you know much already," I drew my sword when he drew his kanata.

We fought for a little while but I was able to disarm him easily.

I thought for a moment, "Well... you have some ability... but it's not good enough..."

He looked a little defeated. I smiled.

"But I promise, aru, that by the time we're done I'll make a man out of you."

That was day one.

The next day I had to try to get to him deeper but how?

"Now, Japan, you have to be as tranquil as a forest on the outside, but a forest on fire within, aru," I started.

He nodded.

"Once you find your center," I smiled, "You'll win every battle you're in, aru."

He nodded.

We started practice fighting.

Again, I disarmed him easily.

It's like he's not even paying attention.

"Let's try again, aru," I urged.

We clashed.

"You're not centered," I said while we were fighting. I disarmed him again.

"You need to focus, aru! You have no clue what they can do!"

He looked at me, "I am sorry."

I looked at him and eased up a little, "Let's just try again."

A few days has passed and he still hasn't been able to find his center.

I brought him into the forest and looked at him and studied his face for a moment.

"You have to be as swift as the coursing river. Follow me. You have to learn how to dodge swiftly," with that, I took off into the trees. I led him to tree after tree, seeing what he would do.

We stopped for a second. So far, he hasn't hit one.

"Now, the coursing river that you have to be also must have the strength and force of a great tycoon, aru," I jumped into the trees, "Our path is up here, now. Try not to fall or hit many branches, aru." We took off.

It wasn't long when I heard a thump on the forest floor. I stopped and looked around. Dang it, he fell. I looked down and saw him standing back up.

"Having a little trouble, aru?" I called.

"No, I'm coming," he said while he climbed back into the tree. He didn't fall the rest of the time.

The next day we were back in the training arena with a bunch of mechanical dummies.

"You need the strength of the raging fire," I instructed, "The enemy cannot know what your next move will be, so you must also be as mysterious as the dark side of the moon, aru."

He stood in the middle of the circle of dummies, closed his eyes, and waited a minute. The mechanical dummies just kept coming closer. Then, he swiped with his katana and wiped out most of them. The others became close enough to attack him. He fought and fought until I saw he wasn't going to hold out. I stepped in and destroyed the rest of them.

Keeping my back to him, I sighed, "We are running out of time, Japan. With every moment the Huns are coming closer, aru," I hung my head, "I don't know if you can do this... I don't know if you're ready for war, aru."

"I am," he said sternly.

"Then how come I just had to step in against a group of dummies, aru?" I didn't mean to raise my voice. But it happened. Japan grew quiet.

"I-I... I'll just go..." I said and walked away before he could see I was crying.

_Japan's POV_

When I watched China walk away, I knew I have failed.

I might as well pack up and leave.

As I was starting to leave, I walked past a mirror and saw my reflection.

In my face, I saw a strained boy.

In my body, I saw the courage of a man.

But the real question was what is in my heart?

I sat down in front of the mirror, closed my eyes, and searched my feelings deeply. So many fears have been in my way. My mind tells me to leave but my heart tells me to stay. I must decide who to listen to: my mind or my heart?

It seemed like a century until I opened my eyes again.

I will listen to my heart.

I stood up and set up every dummy there was. China's words echoed in my mind as I battled each one.

_You must be as swift as a coursing river._

_That river must have the strength of a great typhoon._

_You must have the strength of a raging fire._

_You must be as mysterious as the dark side of the moon. _

Those words surged through my mind all as I battled.

I will be a man.

_China's POV_

It was the morning after the incident. I went to Japan's room to apologize but he wasn't there.

Did he leave?

I feel terrible about the way I yelled at him.

Glumly walking about, I heard something going on in the trainning arena.

When I reached it, I saw a something that I couldn't believe.

There was Japan surrounded by the broken pieces of countless dummies.

"Japan, aru?"

He turned around and bowed to me.

"I promise to follow each instruction. I want to be a man and follow you into battle. I know now what my heart tells me."

I looked at him and smiled.

"Then you will, aru."


End file.
